True Love's Mate
by xXAnonymousOneXx
Summary: After the curse is broken, Ruby watches as everyone she knows finds her true love. Finally she thinks it's her turn to find love. Her wolf aches for two people, but will they accept her?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a Femslash between Emma S./Regina Mills-Evil Queen/Ruby Lucas-Red. It's rated M for violence, swearing and of course, sexual content.**_

 _ **I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story or whether I'll even keep up with it, but just in case, I'll put in a trigger warning for abuse and self-harm.**_

 _ **If I am going to keep up with this story, I'll try to write long chapters, so even then, there will probably a long update time, especially since I tend to write at 1am.**_

 _ **To figure where this story is going, updates, or anything else important, pleas read the A/N's that will be put at the start and/or end of a chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy**_

 _ **88888**_

 **Ruby's POV**

I sighed while I leaned against the counter. Table one, Snow and Charming. Table two Rumple and Belle. Table three, Regina and Emma.. After the curse broke, everyone started finding their true love. Everyone except me that is. Even Henry has been having feelings for Ava recently. I, on the other hand, have been even more excluded because of my wolf. I sighed again before grabbing a plate of burgers and fries and a bowl of salad before bringing it over to Regina and Emma, who were leaning over the table to each other and sharing light kisses, whispering and giggling in between. Jealousy shot through me, but I quickly placed the food in front of them and walked away, not even acknowledging the, "Thanks, Rubes." That Emma sent my way. I stormed into the kitchen, ignoring Snow as she tried to get my attention, and made a beeline for the back door that led straight to the woods.

Unfortunately, before I had the chance to escape and run for a few minutes, Granny stepped in my path. "Come. We're going to have a talk." I groaned and followed behind her as she walked out the door. We stood by the tree line and I waited to hear what she wanted to say.

"Your wolf is ready. I can see it tearing you apart." I tilted my head in confusion and waited for her to elaborate.

"Your wolf. She's ready for a mate, she's getting lonely." I felt my inner wolf whine in agreement and I frowned while looking to the ground.

"How do I find a mate? How do I know I've got the right guy?" Granny took a quick look around before stepping closer to me and speaking in a low voice.

"Tonight, enter the clearing at the top of the hill, and stand under the full moon as your wolf. Close your eyes and let your wolf take full control, you won't hurt anyone, but you won't remember your night either. When you first wake up you will have a clear view of who your mate is. It will be hard, but before you run to find whoever your mate is, you need to come home and see me, okay?" I repeated her words mentally before nodding. She smiled, happy that I understood before nodding her head in the direction of the woods, allowing me to finally go for my run.

 **88888**

I jumped over a log and ducked under some branches, laughing as the wind rushed through my hair. I've been running for a good 30 minutes straight and it definitely calmed me like I hoped it would. Finally pausing for a moment. I realized I had 5 text from Emma.

 _'Hey Rubes,_

 _Granny said you were out for a run, but she wants you back in 10 minutes._

 _-Em'_

5 minutes after the text, I got another one.

 _Hi again Rubes,_

 _Do you mind covering for me at the station tonight? Dad can't do it and I was hopping to have some... Alone time ;) with Gina, Granny said she'll watch Henry.'_

Another 5 minutes.

 _'Rubes? Kinda need to know soon :3...'_

Another 5 minutes.

 _'Granny's worried, said you're not back yet.'_

And finally, a few minutes ago.

 _'Ruby, if you don't answer me right now, we're sending a search party out.'_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. After reading the text about covering for her at the station tonight, I got a bit ticked off. I want my own person to cuddle up to. My own person to have ' _alone time'_ with. Putting my phone back in my pocket, I turned and started sprinting back to the diner.

When I broke through the line of trees behind the diner, I wasn't shocked to see Granny, Emma and Regina standing there. "Hey guys." I smiled, as if I didn't just give them all a scare. "Sorry, needed to clear my head." Granny gave me a knowing look but both Emma and Regina frowned. Before anyone could say anything else, I turned to Emma. "Sorry, can't cover for you tonight Em, got a wolf thing." You could see the disappointment rush through her and Regina's features but she nodded. Without a second word, I turned and walked back into the diner.

 **88888**

I've been waiting for the moment all day. Granny and I were just finishing up closing the diner and I was practically jumping with excitement to see the out come of tonight. Granny glanced at me and chuckled, shaking her head. "You're like a little pup again." She continued to chuckle while I mockingly stuck my tongue out at her.

I wiped down the last table and Granny put away the last of the food before nodding her head to the back door. I squealed happily and ran to give her a kiss on the cheek before running out the door. I took my time shifting into my wolf, enjoying the feel of my bones and muscles stretching out, feeling my already heightened senses grown stronger. I shook out my fur and closed my eyes, the fresh smell of trees surrounding me. Finally, I took off running, heading straight towards the only hill in Storybrooke that broke threw the cover of the trees and was exposed to the moon. When I entered the clearing, my wolf seemed to understand what was going and tried to forcefully take control. I growled as a warning and sighed as she calmed. It's time.

I let all my muscles go limp, only keeping my leg muscles tense enough to keep me standing. A rush of heat flew over my body and it felt like my mind was getting sucked back. I knew resistance only brought pain so I continued to shut down my own mind until finally, everything went black.

 **8888**

I awoke slowly. I could feel cool grass against my bare body, birds were chirping somewhere above me, but other then that, all was silent. I was about to open my eyes, fearing the view of myself covered in blood, but, before my eyelids could even twitch, pain shot straight threw my brain. I groaned and brought my hands to my head, willing the pain to disappear. Pictures started flashing through my mind, all very colourful, vibrant, vivid, but none were in focus. It was all just a colourful blob. After what felt like hours, days, of pictures and pain, my mind finally froze on one picture. Mate. _**My Mate.**_

She's beautiful, breath taking. Silky dark brown hair, brown eyes that I can get lost in. She's... She's...The Evil Queen. The Mayor.. Regina Mills... Emma's... True love.

I got to my feet only to double over in pain. Taken. My mate. My love. She's taken. I started to take off back to the diner to see Granny, as I promised, but after taking a few steps... The pain returned. At first I thought I was going to be forced to see my already taken mate again, but this time it was different. It was all still vivid colourful blobs, except, I got a different feel from them. With Regina, I felt calm, control, lust, warmth, yet with these ones, I feel, adventure, humour, lust and warmth. Those two aspects changed... I waited patiently for the final picture to hit and my breath was taken from me when a clear picture of Emma came to view. Beautiful blond hair fell over her shoulders. Green eyes filled with childish joy and laughter. _**My Mate.**_ I froze at my thoughts, two mates? Or do I have to choose? But I mean, they're both taken.. by each other.. and they're true love.. So it must make them both my mate...Right?

I took of in the direction of the diner, not caring to cover up my nudity, not even when I ran in the back door. Granny froze when I slammed the door open, almost dropping pancake batter. She glanced at me. Looked at my body, then burst into laughter. "Aren't you forgetting something Ruby?" This was the only moment I noticed my unclothed state. I ran back outside to where I left my clothes yesterday and quickly threw them back on before returning to Granny.

"You're lucky I'm the only one here or the chef would have received quite the surprise." I shook off her joking tone.

"Granny. I. I mean... It just doesn't make sense! She... Her... They!" Granny waved her hand at me, silencing me. She took my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen to sit us down at a table.

"Okay, start from the beginning." I took my time, giving full detail of what happened from the moment I woke this morning. Granny went through many stages of emotion while I spoke. Happy, concern, confusion, happy, confusion, concern, amusement, and finally happy.

"My dear Ruby. It's alright. It's not unheard of, having two mates, especially if your two mates are already bonded by true love." I nodded taking this in.

"So... What do I do? I can't exactly walk up to them and be like, 'Hey there! You guys are my mates and I'm already completely in love with the both of you! Let's have sex!'" Granny smacked my arm.

"Ruby!" I blushed, just realizing the last few words I said.

"Sorry..." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"That's the bond kicking in. You see. Now that your wolf knows who it's mates are, she'll want to finish the mating bond, which included sexual intercourse with both mates. I know approaching them and speaking with them about this will be difficult, I suggest speaking with Regina alone first, she has a past in The Enchanted Forest and will probably understand more. Let her speak with Emma about this first. Then you both will speak with her together."

I listened to the advice, seeing the logic in it and planning to speak with Regina soon, not sure how long I'll be able to hold off without having my mates in my arms.

"Ruby, one last thing. You cannot force them to be your mate. You cannot force them to love you. Wolves mate for life, and it's true that... I'm sorry, but if it's true that if they reject you, reject the bond, that you will not find a new mate. Let them take their time, get used to the idea and work this out... If they do not want a romantic bond, be their friend, at least you'll be near them often."

Pain rushed through me at her words but I understood exactly what she meant. As Granny left me to my thoughts, opening the diner 10 minutes later than usual, I started putting together plan on what I'll tell Regina.

It was almost the end of lunch and the diner was getting empty, like it usually does after rush hour. I was fearing – and also very excited – to see my two beautiful mates but they didn't show at lunch like usual. When the diner cleared out and was completely empty, I was leaning over a table, cleaning it up when a _'ding'_ went off, alerting me that someone walked into the little restaurant. Almost immediately, the most amazing smell washed over me. It was a mixture of lavender and jasmine. My nostrils flared to take in as much of the smell as possible. My wolf jumped forward, trying to take over. I could tell my eyes were a light yellow and my body was shaking with the force of trying to hold my wolf back.

"Hey Rubes!"

"Hello, Ruby."

I whipped around at their beautiful voices. _**Mark them. Take them, here, now.**_ I groaned as a rush of heat ran from my lower abdomen to my core between my legs. I moaned quietly.

"Uhh... Rubes? Are... you okay?" Regina was watching me closely.

I went to take a step towards them, ready to tear off their clothes and take them where they stood, before I could make it halfway there, Granny stood in my way.

"Ruby! Back, now! Go stand in the kitchen! Calm down!" I tried to struggle, make my way past her to my mates, but she stood still, didn't even budge. After a minute of silence, I managed to pull my wolf back a bit and ran straight out the back door. I ran until I was far out into the forest, almost to the town line, and finally I stopped. My wolf was trying to get me to run back, the heat in my core increasing. I fell to the ground, back against a tree and was panting. When the heat only increased, I slid my hand – that was previously destroying a spot of grass on the ground – underneath my tight jeans, straight to my dripping core. I moaned loudly as my fingers came in contact with my stiff little nub, I got to work instantly, rubbing my fingers in quick circles. I needed more. I tugged my jeans off me, my panties quickly following. I spread my legs wide, my fingers furiously flying over my little bundle of nerves. I was moaning loudly, my climax quickly approaching, but it still wasn't enough.

My other hand flew up to start pinching my nipples, rolling them between my index finger and thumb. Gathering some wetness on two fingers that were still working below, I plunged them deep inside of me, letting my thumb continue the motion on my clit. I thrust my fingers deep inside of me repeatedly, my hips rolling up to meet my hand until finally, my muscles clenches, tightening, then finally, I exploded, crying out into the forest.

When I walked back into the diner after my little.. episode.. it was passed 8 and the diner was already closed. I headed towards the back room where I knew Granny was waiting and froze when the smell of lavender hit my nose. I managed to calm myself before I went into another frenzy and tried to shake the smell from my system as I walked into Granny's room... Where she was talking to Regina..

 **Regina's POV**

I noticed that something was wrong with Miss Lucas the moment she placed our food before us roughly and stormed off, followed by Eugenia. A frown formed on my face and I began to worry.. then I froze. Since when have I cared whether Miss Lucas was alright or not? It's only ever been Henry and now Emma that have caused me to feel an emotion other than hate, annoyance or frustration. I shook my head of these worries and put my focus back on Emma as she excitedly told me of some new film she wanted to see with Henry. The worrying thoughts left my mind as the view of Emma's childish joy filled me with happiness and love.

"Regina? Madame Mayor? GINA!" I jumped and looked up towards the beautiful blond seated across from me. Taking a quick look around, I realized my dinner was only half eaten, and both Emma and Henry were looking at me curiously.

"What?" The two glanced at each other before chuckling.

"Enjoying your little fantasy there?" I frowned, "Miss Swan!" I scolded, she only laughed. "I hope they were about me, you're not thinking about another girl are you?" I ignored Henry's, "Ew! Stop!" and focused on a sudden spot of dust I found on my shirt. When I didn't answer, the room fell silent. The awkwardness that filled the air was almost palpable. Henry, the smart young man that he is, quickly finished his milk, excused himself from the table, rinsed his plate, placed it in the dishwasher and ran for the safety of his room.

"You're thinking about other woman?" Emma's voice sounded completely broken. In all honesty, I was. Throughout the day, my mind kept drifting back to the sad look on Miss Lucas' face. What was wrong? What was worrying her? Could it be helped? Could I help? While most of these thoughts were quite innocent, a few... explicit ones.. managed to slip through, confusing and frustrating me to no end.

"It's not what you think." Emma crossed her arms, waiting. "Today at the diner, when Miss Lucas set down our food, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed very upset. It's.. it's been bothering me all day and I don't know why." Emma thought about my answer, but her frowned only seemed to grow.

"Ruby? You're sitting with your family and thinking about Ruby? Does she really have a 'Wolf thing' tonight? Or is there something.. something I don't know about." I sighed, Emma was always sensitive and afraid to trust. Her passed making her cautious about who she allows in her life.

"No! Emma, of course not! I love you, only you. Nothing will ever change that, honestly, the only reason I'm still thinking about this is because I'm worried I'm beginning to... 'care' for people. It would ruin my Evil Queen reputation." Emma examined me before she started laughing.

"Well, your majesty. No matter how much I'd like to.. bow down to you and show you just how much control you still have, I have to get to work." I groaned as her words caused heat to flow through me but before I could react she was already up and clearing the table.

 **Next Day**

It was a very nice day today, both weather wise and feeling wise. Even if Emma had returned home really late, we managed to add in a little.. activity before we both slept for the night. Being a bit more tired than usual in the morning was definitely worth it.

Right now, I stood outside the dinner as I waited for my blond princess to arrive so we could both have lunch, like usual. All was going alright when she arrived, nothing was out of the ordinary.. that is, until we stepped in the door. I felt pure magic in the air. Pure magic felt different than organic magic.

Pure magic, or ancient magic, is the oldest form of magic. Cannot be recreated, cannot be used. It's fate. Organic magic is like what Emma and I use. Magic that we create within ourselves.

When the familiar ' _ding_ ' went off, announcing our arrival, it seemed as if time slowed down. As we walked in, the room was particularly empty, seeing as Emma was a bit late do to paper work so we missed the lunch rush. Miss Lucas had been leaning over a table, cleaning it, but as soon as we stepped through the door, her body tensed. She whipped around to look in our direction. Her eyes shone yellow and her red lips parted. Emma, innocently missing the odd behaviour and luckily believing that there was nothing going on between Miss Lucas and I, greeted her happily.

"Hey Rubes!" I kept on alert but feigned not knowing that there was something wrong.

"Hello, Ruby." A barely audible moan escaped her mouth and she seemed to lean forward. Finally, Emma noticed the difference.

"Uhh... Rubes? Are... You okay?" I watched her closely and she leaned forward a bit more, seemingly wanting to approach us. Eugenia appeared from the kitchen, her nose slightly raised and rushed in front of Miss Lucas.

"Ruby! Back, now! Go stand in the kitchen! Calm down!" For a good minute or two. Emma and I watched carefully as Ruby struggled, trying to pass her grandmother. Finally, Ruby seemed to pause, breath, and with amazing speed, ran out of the room.

Silence followed. Emma, Eugenia and I sharing glances.

"So.. Uhh.. What's going on?" Granny waved her hand dismissively before muttering something about 'getting our usual' and disappeared into the kitchen. Emma turned to me, the unanswered question on her mind.

"I'll talk to Granny after work tonight, get to the bottom of this. Let's just enjoy our lunch, we have to return to work soon." Emma grimaced at the word 'work' but thankfully let it go.

 **After work**

I locked up the town hall and pulled my sweater close to me. It wasn't that cold outside but with the breathe, goosebumps rose on my arms. I turned my head towards where home is. Emma is probably spoiling Henry with extra cheesy pizzas and scary movies... but even knowing that I'm still eager to return to the dinner to get to the bottom of Ruby's behaviour. The walk to the diner was very uneventful, surprisingly, no one mingled on the street, no couples were out for a walk, not even Grumpy laying half passed out drunk of the sidewalk.

I listened to the familiar jingle of the bell as I walked into the diner. Granny was the only one left inside, wiping off the counter, a small frown on her face. At the sound of the bell, she spoke without looking up.

"We're closing an hour early today." I frowned, never in the 29 years that we've been here has she closed early.

"Eugenia." Her hands froze and she slowly turned around. She gave me a squinted eye look before sighing.

"I was wondering when you we're going to start asking questions." I frowned.

"What's been going on with Ruby? If even Emma has noticed a change in her, then there really must be something up." Granny stayed quiet while she finished wiping the counter, rinsed out the rag, then dried her hands. She waved me over to her back room where she began to make tea and ushered me to sit down. It was only when we were both sitting comfortably with tea in our hands did she speak.

"No need for a riddle, no need to hide it. Ruby wouldn't have been able to tell you without losing control for another good few weeks.. That would kill her. So no harm in getting to the point. You happen to be my little pup's mate." I sate in shock at her words.

I was aware with the term. Every wolf was assigned one mate from the day they were born, and _only one_ mate. Whether he or she were to die, or reject the wolf, then that would be it for the poor child.

"But... Emma and I.. We..." Granny took a quick sip of her tea, shushed me with one hand while she swallowed then spoke again.

"It's not uncommon for a wolf to have two mates, especially if her mates are already tied together by true love." I quieted down and thought.

That makes sense. And it would explain the smell of pure magic from earlier. As I thought more and more about it, I realized that a big part of why I enjoyed eating lunch every day with Emma was getting to see Ruby's bright smile. I bit my lip as a mental image a her flashed through my mind. Wow. Legs for days. The sound of laughing brought me out of my fantasies.

"I see you've accepted the bond." I froze.

"What?" I didn't understand, how could I've?

"Well, when a person is informed of the bond, one of three things can happen, either, they reject it almost immediately, they think before giving a response, or in your case, get lost in thought of their beautiful or handsome mate and get... excited.. prepared for the final stage of the bonding." A blush rose to my cheeks when I realized that Eugenia could most likely smell my arousal from where she sat. Suddenly, my eyes widened.

"What about Emma?" Granny smiled.

"Yes, she's Ruby's mate as well, although, I thought it would be smarter to bring this up to you first, having more of an understanding with things in our world." I nodded while looking at the half empty cup of tea held delicately in my hands. Granny's right. I do accept the bond. Trust me when I say I'm extremely happy with Emma, but, the thought of bringing Ruby into our family is exhilarating. Unfortunately, I also know that Emma is a very jealous person and I'm not sure how she'll take the news, with a small frown and nod, I decided we would wait a bit before all of us – Ruby, Granny, and I – to sit down with Emma and explain things.. I may even speak with Henry about it first. Another thought crossed my mind.

"What happened at lunch? It looked like she wanted to attack us." Granny almost spat tea across the table as she started laughing.

"You see, for the next few weeks after the wolf discovers who their mate is, whenever they are in their mates presence, they want to complete the bond, their wolf attempts to take control to.. satisfy their partner and to mark them." As Eugenia spoke, a blush crept up my face.

"You mean..?" She started laughing.

"Yes, yes.. Since she ran out of the diner, the poor girl has been trying to... relieve herself for the past few hours." My eyes grew like saucers. Hours? Eugenia nodded at my unasked question. "The wolf doesn't want to accept anyone's touch but their mates, so without them it's very difficult to.. how do you kids put it now a days? ' _Get off_ '?"

I frowned with a sigh, placing my empty mug on the table. I feel bad for Ruby. The need to go find her and help her 'get off' was growing inside me, but I quickly pushed it away.

Before we could speak more, the sound of a door opening and closing sounded down the hall. Footsteps lead from the back entrance, paused outside Granny's door before finally walking in.

There stood an exhausted looking Ruby. The blush across her face that lead down her neck and over her chest lead me to believe that she managed to.. relieve herself. She bit her lip and looked between Granny and I. The expression on her face seemed like she wanted to run. To avoid that happening, I spoke.

"I accept."

 _ **88888**_

 _ **As you can probably tell, I'm not a patient person, so the story will probably move quickly with many time jumps, more so in the beginning. Let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I'm glad some of you like the story and am always happy to hear feed back to make your read more enjoyable. I finally figured out where I want to go with this story so it starts here, and finally we hear a bit from Emma.**_

 _ **88888**_

 **Ruby's POV**

" _I accept."_

Those two simple words stopped my heart. My eyes flew to Granny to see if she was talking about what I hoped she was. With a simple nod, my body reacted before my mind had time to process. By the time I realized what was going on, I had Regina standing in front of me, our chest pressed together and our lips locked. I moaned at the soft feel and my knees went weak. When it entered my mind that I most likely shouldn't have done that, I went to move back... until I felt Regina start to kiss me back. Her lips massaged mine in the softest way but I could tell that the second I tried to lead the kiss, she would put me in my place.

A warm wet tongue darted out and danced over my lips, warmth spread down my stomach and my wolf jumped forward. A growl grumbled in my chest and my hands moved to grab Regina's firm ass.

Suddenly, I was pulled back with enough strength to leave me on the ground. I glared up at Granny who stood between my mate and I and got ready to attack.

"Ruby! Don't you dare even THINK to attack me! I will NOT hesitate to throw you over my knee and give you a spanking like when you were young." If my wolf weren't looking to kill, I would have blushed furiously as she said that in front of Regina, but now, all I did was growl threateningly. The one thing that shocked me into silence and submission, was her growling back. My wolf noted her higher ranking then mine and stepped down. I made sure my wolf was locked up again, climbed back to my feet, shared an apologetic nod with Granny then I turned to Regina.

" I, um.. I'm sorry about that... I just- just wanted to – needed to – uh.." The sound of her mesmerizing chuckle quieted me.

"It's alright, dear. I understand." Blushing even harder I looked to the ground as the room fell to silence. When I looked back up to see Regina already had her eyes on me, I filled with pure happiness and love, which was slowly replaced with longing and sadness.

"Um.. So, I know you accepted, and I'm ecstatic! I'm honestly jumping with joy on the inside.. but uh.. Emma?" Regina froze as a look of realization grew across her face.

"Well, I am about to call her, tell her that there's something important that we need to discuss at the diner and we'll tell her, explain what's going on, and see her answer." I shook my head back and forth.

"No. No, I know Emma. Before you guys got together we talked a lot.. I don't think she'll be comfortable with the thought of sharing you. Or maybe she'll take it the wrong way. What if she doesn't want me?" Regina walked over, shushing me, then wrapped me in the warmest hug I've ever felt.

"I see what you mean. While I know that Emma will absolutely love you, I understand the other points.. especially since she caught me thinking about you yesterday." I tensed in her arms and she started rubbing my back until I relaxed again.

"She didn't know it was specifically you, but she knew it was someone.." It went quiet again. I pulled back slightly, leaving Regina's arms around my waist and mine around hers, but enough space for me to turn and look down slightly at her.

"Give me two weeks. By that time, the.. episodes... should be gone, I'll have more control over my wolf, maybe you could have a sudden interest in wolf culture and insist on telling her what you've learned or something." Regina nodded along to my words.

"Alright, if you insist. Ruby, dear, during these two weeks, we can't have any physical contact. I know that I lead the kiss today, but I refuse to hurt Emma that way." Pain shot through me and I almost grabbed Regina's phone so I could tell Emma myself but with a sad nod, I cleared my throat and gently stepped back from Regina... selfishly leaving our shoulders touching. With a yawn, Granny reminded Gina and I that she was still in the room and with a small smile started heading towards the door.

"I'm off to bed, I suggest you both do the same seeing as we all have early mornings. Goodnight girls." We both returned a quiet goodnight and I had to stop myself from trapping Regina in a hug as she grabbed her coat and got ready to leave. I walked her out to the front room and over to the door, before she left, I asked her the real question I had on my mind.

"Gina?" She paused and raised her brow at me in an _Evil Queen_ way at the nickname, I smirked then continued.

"What if.. What is Emma doesn't want me? What would really happen?" Regina looked at me in shock. She opened her mouth. Closed it again. Sighed. Then finally, spoke.

"The bond made me realize that I have small feelings for you that can easily grow into more if I let them, and I do mean easily... But I _love_ Emma. I can't let her go and I won't jeopardize our relationship." I nodded, looking to the cold tiles while I heard the hidden message. What Regina was practically saying is that if Emma rejects the bond. So will she. I will go on attempting to at least be there friend.. But I'll never be truly happy.

"Have a good night, Gina." She gave me a sad smile and hesitated before gently kissing my cheek, then she was gone. With a sight I headed for my room. I passed Granny on the way there and she gave me a comforting look that meant she just heard what went down. I gave her a side smile and closed my room door behind me.

Plopping onto my bed. I lazily sat up to take off my bra and kick off my jeans before laying back completely, I glanced at the time. 9:00. I groaned and through my arm over my head. Well, still have a few hours before I have to sleep to wake up on time. Time to get to work. With the free hand that wasn't over my face, I reached my hand between my legs.

 **Emma's POV**

I rested my legs up on the desk, crossed my arms and sighed. Right now, I could be home. Henry in bed, asleep. Regina in bed. Naked. Back arched. Legs spread. Moaning. Her hands running up to play with her nipples-

The sound of the phone ringing made me jump. A blush rose to my cheeks and I had to readjust the way I was sitting to attempt to ignore my sudden arousal.

"Sheriff Swan." I answered, clearing my throat after I spoke.

"Tick Tock, Miss Swan. You're the Saviour... Aren't you?" The line went dead. Worry settled in me and I quickly put the office phone down and grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello?" A tired sounding David answered after the third ring.

"Dav- Dad. I just got a call to the office, I.. I don't know if it was a joke or not, but I'm worried." The more I thought about what was said, the more anxious I got.

"What did they say?" He sounded more awake now. I repeated the words and he went quiet for a bit. A few seconds later, I heard the phone being put down, scrambling and talking in the background, then finally, a scream.

"Dad?!" The phone was picked back up.

"Uh. Emma, You need to get down here. Now." The line went dead and I was on my feet in an instant.

I threw on my leather jacket, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I hurriedly jumped in the police cruiser, flipped on the siren and I was gone.

I showed up in front of my parents house in about 5 minutes. A few people were crowding around their lawn but Snow and David were doing a good job of keeping them back. I climbed out of the cruiser and walked over.

"Stand back please." Walking closer to the house, I started to see a shadow of a body in the dark. I froze and turned to Snow.

"Mom. I need you to get everyone out of here. Is Henry still upstairs?" Since Regina was going to the diner after work, I made dinner for Henry and I then dropped him off at his grandparents house before heading to the station.

"Yeah, he woke up at the scream but I convinced him to stay upstairs till you got here. Emma. It was a murder. The person isn't from Storybrook but.. It's not pretty." Snow walked away – looking as if she was going to be sick – and started sending everyone home.

I went over to where David was standing with his hand on his head. I looked passed him and froze. On the ground was a woman. She was beaten. Her skull sunken in on one side. She was wearing a long, black, skin-tight dress and high heeled, boots. From the lack of blood on it, it seems it was put on postmortem. The one thing that really made my blood run cold, was her left arm, stretched out to the side. A pocket watch in her hand and the words _'tick tock'_ etched into her arm.

"Dad?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. After 5 rings, a tired sounding Regina answered the phone. Even in this severely inappropriate moment, the sound of her tired voice sent a shiver down my spine which was quickly taken away by the sight before me. I walked a little away from David and a tear fell from my eye.

"Regina?" She was awake instantly.

"What's wrong, love?" I sniffed, took a breath and spoke.

"I got a call when I was down at the office." I went quiet, the sight of the girl appearing in my mind. I continued.

"Some.. Guy... Saying something about 'I'm the saviour.' and 'tick tock.' Regina. You need to get down to my parents house. Now. There... There's been a murder, Henry's still here and I don't want him to see any of this. Call Ruby, wake her, we'll need the extra hands... Granny here would be nice too." Regina was quiet for the longest time. I was starting to worry that the call dropped and I said all that to an empty line, but finally, she spoke.

"I'll- Okay, I'll be right there. Be careful. I love you." The corner of my mouth twitched into a smile at the words and I repeated them quietly before we hung up. It's going to be a long night.

 **Regina's POV**

I stared down at the phone in my hand in silence. A murder. In Storybrook. Wiriness settled in me and I hesitantly called Ruby. The phone only rang twice before it was answered by a lust filled, breathy voice. It didn't take me long at all to know what she's been doing.

"Ruby, I uh.. don't mean to interrupt your.. activities- "She interrupted.

"Gina! I mean, I'm going to be a horny teenager for the next few weeks, no need to embarrass me about it." I smirked slightly, knowing the puppy dog pout that must be on her face right now before getting serious.

"Emma just called me. She needs you, Granny and I down at the Charming's. Immediately." As I said this, I got up and started putting some clothes on one-handed.

"I. I'll send Granny over, but I don't think I can handle being around you both as just a friend right now. Mentally or Physically. I need a moment to process." I felt bad instantly. I have no idea what she's going through feels like, but it must be horrible. Horny at just the thought of her mates. Even if she describes it as 'horny teenager' we both know it's actually, 'almost insatiable lust'. And that's only the start. There's the possibility of being rejected and alone forever.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But there's an emergency. A... A murder. She needs you there right now. We need you." She went quiet for a second before a sigh sounded.

"Granny and I will be right there." We said our goodbye's and hung up. By this time, all I had to do was grab my keys, and I was out the door.

 **Ruby's POV**

With a groan, I pushed myself out of bed and threw on some shorts, a t-shirt, socks and my shoes before I jogged out of my room and over to Granny's. I knocked urgently on her door before opening it. She was grabbing her glasses from the night stand and looking at me with a little frown.

"There's been a murder. Emma wants us down at Snow's place to help out." Granny was out of bed in a beat, and dressed in another. As we climbed into my car and took off, Granny spoke.

"I know it'll be difficult for you to be around them both. If you ever need a moment to gather yourself or just get away, I can distract them enough to allow you to go for a run for a bit, or get some air. I'm sure Regina would help as well." I nodded in thanks but didn't say anything.

My mind was focused on gathering my bearings. Preparing myself to stand next to my mates. Watch them hold each other, kiss, touch. I had to be ready to see that and not go insane with longing, lust. I have to make sure my wolf understands the situation and won't ruin things for me.

I got there as Regina was pulling up, she gave me a sad smile and a nod before walking over to Emma, who was watching our arrival. Regina leaned in for a kiss before freezing, looking back at me then pecking her cheek quickly. It hit me like a brick wall. The need to be with them, a need to mark them, Granny's rough hand on my shoulder brought me back and I let the hand lead me slowly towards them. When Granny and I were close enough, Emma turned to her and gave her a hug before turning to me, I froze and tensed up when I saw her arms getting closer to me and had to stop the moan that tried to escape when her body pressed into mine, my eyes rolled into my head and my hands tightened at Emma's hips, wanting to pull her closer to me. Gina cleared her throat and the small distraction allowed me to pull my wolf back slightly and let Emma go as she started to speak to us.

"Thank you guys for coming. This- It means a lot. Well, the crime scene is right this way, small warning it's pretty brutal." The way Emma spoke, I was just waiting for her to burst into tears but admired her strength when she held it in.

We followed her over to a lump of a body laying near the garden, seeing the body made me suddenly realize the smell of blood very potent in the air... blood and.. and... What is that smell? Why can't I place it? The thought of the odd smell left my mind at the sight of the body. Bloodied, beaten.. the watch? ' _tick tock_ '? I took small notes of everything I saw, heard and smelt before turning to Emma, ready to ask her a question, what I saw instead was my two mates holding each other closely. Emma's head buried in Gina's neck. Sadness flowed over me that I wasn't a part of that and again my wolf planed to intervene with a growl. Gina practically jerked away from Emma who glanced, confused, between her and I. She squinted her eyes slightly and shaking her head, as if clearing her thoughts. Before she could ask any questions, Gina jumped in.

"Henry! He's still upstairs. Miss Lucas? Do you mind taking Henry back to the B&B. While we do need extra hands, I need Henry away from here and you look exhausted. Go get some sleep. We'll take a few pictures, make a few notes and I'm going to call the dwarves to come and help with the cleanup, it should be gone and spotless by sunrise so no one else has to witness this, everyone will get some sleep then we'll have a meeting in town hall to discuss after dinner." Everyone nodded their head respectfully and immediately got to work, wanting to forget the scene in front of them and go back to sleep.

I ran into Snow's house and called out, "Henry!".

It didn't take long till the brown headed boy came barrelling down the stairs, questions after questions flowing steadily from his mouth. I held out my hand to quiet him.

"No, I can't tell you anything, no, you can't get it out of me. Yes, I'm taking you to sleep over at Granny and I's place. I'm exhausted Kid, please don't question me tonight." Henry gave me a steady once over before a hint of something came to his face and he nodded. He disappeared back up the stairs and reappeared soon after with a clean change of clothes, a blanket and a stuffed lion.

With a hand on his shoulder, I made sure he was standing so I was between him and the body. I hurried him out the door, down the porch steps and hurriedly over to my car. Before we climbed in, Emma and Regina walked over. Emma spoke first, messing Henry's hair with her hand.

" Sorry about all this... We're- We'll figure this out, it'll be okay by tomorrow, but for tonight you'll stay with Ruby. Sleep tight, Kid, love ya." She leaned down and kissed his head gently. My heart cracked. Gina spoke next.

"Listen to everything Miss Lucas says, and she's tired, so please don't bother her with questions for tonight, dear. Both of you get a good nights sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I'll have my cell phone on me so call me if you need anything." The last part was spoken to me and the look in Gina's eyes explained it to me. If the distance between my mates starts to be to much, I can call her, just to hear her voice.

A small smile jumped to my face in thanks and she smiled back happily. She hugged Henry and kissed him on the head before suddenly turning to me, pulling me into a hug and a discreet kiss landed on my cheek.

"I'm sorry, but soon." She pulled back after the 3 seconds it took her to speak before addressing me directly.

"Thank you for watching after Henry for the night." I smiled as Emma quickly hurried to repeat the thanks with a small hug of her own, and another thanks for being here tonight. My heart swelled but I quickly assured her that it was no problem and that I'd always be there for her. Always.

My mates returned to the crime scene and I was left with a suspicious looking Henry.

"What?" I questioned when he raised his brow at me. The raised brow, that resembled Regina so much, quickly turned into a knowing smirk, which he got from Emma before her shook his head laughing.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go, I'm tired." I watched curiously and confused as her hurried into my car and turned to smile at me. With a sigh and a shake of my head, I climbed in behind the wheel and took off. Getting home, I made Henry and I warm milk as he set up a guest room to his liking then sat in silence with him as we drank.

When I was finishing up the last bit in my cup, I turned to see if he was done only to see his sleeping form slumped over the table holding an empty cup. With a laugh and a shake of my head, I quietly took both of our cups into the kitchen to wash in the morning and returned to the sleeping boy. I effortlessly lifted him into my arms and smiled at the way his arms and legs automatically wrapped around me and his head fell against my shoulder. I carried him to his temporary room and laid him gently in bed before tucking the covers in around him and kissing the top of his head. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep. His features were most Emma, but his expression was all Regina. I let out a quiet sigh before slowly backing out of his room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind me. By the time I made it to my room, it actually hit me just how tired I actually am and hurried to get into some PJ's before laying in bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly, although, one questioned surfaced in my mind.

' _What was that other smell mixed in with the blood?_ '

 _ **88888**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, took me longer to write then it should have but it's here. I know the POV's changed a lot in this chapter and it may have been a bit confusing, but it's only for this chapter to bring in the main idea and to get everyone's view on things.**_

 _ **Ruby is obviously going to be the main view you get, but let me know, would you prefer that she's the only one you read from? Or do you like hearing from the other two? Maybe you'd like to hear from Henry's mischievous mind?**_

 _ **Next chapter should be up soon hopefully.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, this chapter is done in Ruby's POV until the very end where you get to hear a bit of Henry.**_

 _ **There's a bit more info about the criminal and what's going on in this chapter, but other than that, it's mostly a small filler.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **88888**_

 **Ruby's POV**

I woke the next day to a smiling Henry looking down at me. I jumped in shock, tangled myself in my covers and crashed to the ground. The room was silent for a good few moments before Henry snorted and burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the happy sound and jumping to my feet.

"Morning to you too, Kid. Now, why have you decided to stand over me and scare me half to death?" He controlled his laughing before slowly backing towards the door.

"I'm hungry, and I wanna go see my moms. Can we have pancakes? And bacon? With a milkshake? Then can you take me home?" I sighed while I threw sweatpants on and followed him down the hall. He sure got his appetite from Emma, but his determination to get it was all from Regina. I don't care what any scientist or doctor says, I will go to the grave swearing that Henry is their biological son.

"I'll add the milkshake if you promise not to tell Gina. She'll kill me for giving you one before lunch." Henry skillfully raised his brow at the nickname 'Gina' but nodded eagerly.

After checking and assuring that Granny was back home and in bed to get some rest – which she was – I hurried into the kitchen and started cooking before Henry would explode. By the time I put our food on the table, he was bouncing up and down. Half way through our food, I froze with the fork barely passed my lips.

"It's Friday." I realized. Henry frowned and looked to the table. So I continued,

"Henry! It's Friday! You have school today! Crap, your parents will kill me, why didn't you remind me?" Henry now resembled a sad puppy.

"I wanted to know what was going on." I sighed.

"Clean that chocolate mustash off your lip, I'll take you to school and then you can talk to your moms about what's going on." He frowned even further but cleaned his mouth and stood.

"Why can't you tell me?" When I opened my mouth to protest, he interrupted.

"I mean, I know something big went down. A murder right?" I stiffened.

"Henry how- did you see something?" His eyes went wide and he went pale.

"I... I was kidding..." Well crap. Guess he is going home.

"Who?" Tears slowly pooled in his eyes before streaming down his face. Within seconds, he was sobbing.

Great job Ruby, you did an amazing job at watching your mates' kid for one night. They'll definitely give you a chance – ignoring the fact the Regina already accepted but will reject it if Emma does – now. With a groan, I grabbed my car keys, scooped the crying kid into my arms and hurried out the door. He snuggled into me and refused to let go of me when I tried to put him in the car. It took a little longer than usual, but we finally got to the mayors house. Henry was now asleep but it seemed like he was crying in his sleep. I picked him back up and carried him to the door and knocked, quietly at first. I hate having to wake them when they probably went to bed a few hours ago seeing as it's 8:30 now. It took a few minutes, but an annoyed looking Gina opened the door. She didn't even miss a beat.

"Miss Lucas. Whether you've realized or not, it's Friday morning. Henry should have been at school almost half an hour ago. Instead, you seem to not be able to spend a day away." Hurt shot through me and I had to force down tears.

" I- uh.. I accidentally told Henry that there was a murder. In my defence! He guessed and I suspected he knew, but still, I'm really sorry. He was crying and fell asleep not to long ago. I'm sorry... again... I.." My voice cracked near the end and I very badly wanted to get out of there, maybe prove that I could stay away if I wanted to.

I heard a quiet sigh then felt a hand on my shoulder – the one that didn't have Henry leaning on it – and looked up to see an apologetic Regina.

"Ruby... I'm sorry, dear. I'm just tired, and after last night." She sighed again.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask how that went." She paused and a look crossed her face. A look I would soon learn meant trouble.

"We'll all talk at the meeting later tonight. For now, let's get Henry to bed." She stepped aside and let me in. I felt a rush of warmth at knowing I was in my mates house but quickly pushed it away along with my wolf that wanted to go in search of their bedroom. Gina pulled back his covers on his bed, I laid him down and stepped back while watching her tuck him in, similar to what I did last night. Regina silently led me back downstairs and to the door.

"Ruby, I'm sorry again for what I said, I really didn't mean it. Have a good day and I'll see you tonight." I returned Gina's smile and stepped back, letting her close the door. I stood there for another minute before turning around and heading straight for the woods. After tonight, I won't see Gina or Emma unless necessary. I will stay away the few weeks we agreed on, and then I'll accept whatever answer they give me. I quickly shifter into my wolf and started my long run.

 **Hours Later**

I walked back to where I left my clothes to find my phone ringing. 5 missed calls from Gina. 6 missed calls from Emma, 3 missed calls from Snow and 10 missed calls from Granny. It was only then that I realized that it was 7:30 and the meeting started half an hour ago. I shifted back into my wolf, gathered my clothes in my mouth and took off, I made it to town hall in 3 minutes and and hurried to get dressed while panting and trying to catch my breath. That's the longest I've ever run... that was at least 11 hours.

I stumbled into the meeting while pulling my shirt down over my waist, making a face when I realized how sweaty I was. I looked up to see Gina and Emma, sat close together, arms touching both staring at me, and I quickly looked away to avoid the longing that hit me... Only to realize that everyone in the room was looking at me. Granny, Archie, Blue, everyone. My cheeks turned red.

"Uh.. Sorry I'm late? I was out for a run... lost track of time..." The more I kept speaking, the quieter my voice got. I took a seat next to Granny and she gave me a look that said I'd be getting a lecture later.

"So.. what'd I miss?" Emma answered, a small waver in her voice indicating an emotion I couldn't quite place.

"Nothing actually. Regina insisted we don't start until you got here." Gina quickly spoke up, defending herself sounding a bit angry.

"This is not the type of meeting or conversation that anyone would want to repeat and it's important that the whole counsel is here before we begin." The room went silent and Emma was frowning, looking between Gina and I. Granny, noticing this as well, quickly spoke up.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's begin." Everyone nodded and sat up straight, ready to give their full attention. Emma started.

"Well. As you all know, there's been a crime last night. A murder. People are hoping that it was random, a one time thing. But it isn't." Emma paused, waiting for the gasps and quiet whispers to stop.

"Before the victim was discovered, I got a call from, who I'm suspecting, is the killer. He said: " _Tick Tock, Miss Swan. You're the Saviour... Aren't you?_ " That always indicates that this person is a serial killer with a goal in mind. In this case, it has to do with me, I guess, and my title as saviour-." Blue interrupted.

"What did the caller mean by, " _tick tock_ "?" Everyone nodded, wondering the same thing.

"Time. That's what we're thinking. The victim also had.. those words engraved in her arm and a pocket watch in her hand that was frozen on the time 8:30. We're not sure if that has any meaning to it, but please, whether it's AM or PM, be alert at 8:30." Everyone nodded and Gina took over, I had to pull my eyes away from her lips to fully pay attention.

"The victim was female, dressed – postmortem – in a black dress that you would usually see in the Enchanted Forest. She was beaten, rather badly, and left on the Charmings door steps to be found. Now this next thing is confusing, but.. The victim. This pour young girl. She's not from our world. It seems the killer is able to pass the line without any side affects."People starting talking over each other loudly but they were quickly quieted when Snow raised her hand to speak.

" What do we know of the killer? Do we have any clue on who it is? Where we can find them?" Emma answered.

"The killer is male. Strong enough to kidnap, transport, and beat a person to death. That's all we know so far, no clue on how to find him."

"The smell." I found myself speaking without realizing it and everyone's eyes shot to me.

"What smell, dear?" Gina asked urgently.

"Well, I smelt it last night when I came to pick up Henry. Near the body, there was this weird smell... I've smelt it before but I can't place it for the life of me." Granny nodded and spoke.

"There was something a bit off in the air, but with this old nose I thought it was just me." Gina wrote something down on a paper sitting in from of her and Emma spoke for her.

"Whenever you smell it again, wherever you are, call me, and let me know." Granny and I nodded. Before anyone else had a chance to speak, Emma's phone went off. Everyone froze and Emma slowly, with shaky hands, reached inter her pocket and pulled it out.

"Sheriff Swan." She answered. Not even a second later, her phone was put on speaker and thrown down on the table. The voice of a man spoke up.

"Miss Swan. What a beautiful family you have. And such a stunning princess on your arm... but.. I dare ask, where is your son? Tick tock..." The line went dead.

"It's me." Everyone slowly turned towards Gina. Waiting for her to explain.

"He called me princess. Which means it's someone from my passed. He must of known me when I was still young... Maybe my mother did him wrong and he's getting his revenge using me? Of course. He knows that you and Henry are my only weakness." A silent glance was thrown my way and warmth spread through my heart before it hit me. Henry. It seems my connections to my mates grew a connection to Henry seeing as he's their son. Worry shot through me and in 2 seconds flat, I was out the door, running.

I kept my head high, hoping to catch a whiff of Henry and as I passed Gold's old store, it hit me. He's with Neal. I took a sharp turn and headed towards his house. When I got there I froze at the smell of blood that lingered in the air. On the sidewalk was a lump of a body. I rushed towards it and was filled with both relief and sorrow when I saw it wasn't Henry, or Neal, but another female victim from out of town, I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Emma's cell. She answered within seconds. Loud chatter was in the background which she quickly shushed, her voice got distant as she put me on speaker. As I spoke, I burst through Neal's door and went in search of them.

"Emma. It's 8:30 and there's another victim." I turned into one room and found Neal, passed out on the floor, a red mark on his head.

"Neal! Neal! Wake up!" His head lolled and her looked at me, he was still in a daze.

"Where's Henry?" I continued urgently. Before he could answer, a small voice called from a cupboard off the the side.

"Ruby?" I turned to see A sobbing Henry crawl out from a cupboard and run over to me, throwing himself into my arms.

"It's alright, Kid. You're okay. Here, talk to your moms." I passed him the phone and listened as he explained what happened while also assuring that he was okay.

Apparently, he and Neal were watching TV when there was banging and yelling outside the door, asking to hand over his princess. Neal told him to hide before he opened the door and all he heard was yelling, a big thump of something hitting the ground, then the sound of someone walking around, as if they were searching. Then all was quiet until I showed up. While he told his story, I helped  
Neal up and went in search of some ice to press against his head, returning with a bag of peas. Henry held out the phone to me. I picked it up and heard Gina on the other end.

"Ruby, take Henry and Neal back to my house, and please make sure that Henry doesn't see anything. I don't feel safe having him anywhere but home and with you around. Granny will be waiting there to watch them along with Snow and David. Then I'll need you back here to help with everything. We're almost there." The line went dead and I put my phone away.

"Come on guys, we're leaving." Henry walked over and stood next to me.

"Can you.. uh.. grab my stuff in my room please? I don't want to go alone." I smiled. He may be growing fast but he's still a kid. I sat him next to Neal and walked around the house. I found Henry's belongings and returned with a pair of Marvel pyjamas, a yellow blanket, a stuffed lion and the first Harry Potter book and also a change of clothes for Neal which I found on the way back. By the time I got back into the living room, I could hear cars pulling up outside. Gina and Emma burst through the door first and rushed to Henry, Emma turned slightly to place her hand on Neal's shoulder and I stood awkwardly in the background. Gina turned and gave me a thankful and apologetic smile before passing me her car keys and promising Henry they'd be home soon.

After dropping them off at the mansion, I turned back, heading to the crime scene. This is going to be a long night.

 _ **88888**_

 **Henry's POV**

I was so right. After I got home, got grabbed into a giant hug by Grandma and Granny, drank my hot chocolate and expertly talked to Granny, getting her to tell me exactly what I want, I went into my room with my book, crawled under my bed and grabbed my notepad and pen. Opening it, I read what I had so far.

 _The Queen:_

 _-caught thinking about another girl_

 _-goes to the dinner more often_

 _-sudden interest in wolves_

 _-heard her say "can't stay away" when they thought I was asleep_

 _-apologizes... and MEANS it._

 _The Wolf:_

 _-stares at The Queen and The Saviour_

 _-calls The Queen 'Gina' (and The Queen lets her!)_

 _-watching after me more often_

 _-trusted with me without Granny over night_

 _-whispered The Queen and The Saviour's names in her sleep_

 _-can't stay away_

 _The Saviour:_

 _-fighting with The Queen a bit_

 _-angry_

 _-suspicious_

 _-unhappy_

 _-interested in learning about wolves too_

 _-watches The Wolf when she thinks no ones looking_

 _-says The Wolfs name and The Queen's name in her sleep_

 _Theories:_

 _-The Queen is cheating on The Saviour_

 _-The Saviour is cheating on The Queen_

 _-They both secretly want The Wolf_

 _-The Wolf secretly wants them both_

After I talked a bit with Granny today, I grabbed my pen and added.

 _The Wolf:_

 _-Found her mates (The Queen and The Saviour)_

 _The Queen:_

 _-Knows about being her being The Wolf's mate_

 _-Accepted!_

 _The Saviour:_

 _-Knows nothing_

 _-Feels the bond_

 _Theories:_

 _-The Queen and The Wolf are waiting to tell The Saviour_

 _-I'm going to have THREE moms..._

 _ **88888**_

 _ **What'd you all think? Henry's POV is mostly to help clarify a few thing with Ruby, Gina and Emma and their thoughts while also showing how clever Henry is.**_

 _ **Sorry this update was a bit late, The next one should be up sooner.**_

 _ **Till next time :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruby's POV**

The night of the second murder, I spent my time sniffing around, trying to find clues, writing down what I could then handing them to Granny to pass on to Emma and Gina. I cut off all physical and social ties to my mates, giving them the space they need in hopes to speed up the process or something. That was 8 days ago. Since then, there's been a murder every night. Always a poor female victim from out of town. Always beaten to death. Always dressed the same... The words ' _tick tock_ ' now had me cringing. Yesterday, day 9 since the murders have began, there was no dead body. A meeting was called tonight to discuss what's going on, add the new clues we've found and try to figure out if anything has changed, causing the killer to stop for a day.

I, on the other hand, woke up with a terrible fever this morning and had to rush to the washroom before I lost my dinner. When I stumbled downstairs to were Granny was making breakfast, she turned to see me pale, sweating, shivering and making a face as the smell of the food caused my stomach to roll.

"Ruby. Oh dear, I told you. Come on, let's get you to bed." I followed Granny as she led me upstairs. I quickly stripped off my shirt and replaced it with a tank top and decided to stay in a pair of boxers, feeling too hot to wear anything else.

Granny tucked me into bed before leaving the room and later returning with a bucket, in case my stomach turned against me again, a bowl of soup and crackers, an extra blanket, and a bowl of ice water with a face cloth. While she helped me sit up to eat – and after seeing how weak I was ended up feeding me – then laid me back down, using the cold wet cloth to cool me a bit, she mumbled that 'she told me so' and 'she warned me'. I should have listened to her, I didn't think it'd be this bad, but I couldn't stand being around them without being _with_ them.

You see, after I decided to avoid my mates, only after not seeing them or hearing their voices for two days, my wolf started to rebel. At first – seeing as it was wolves time then – When I woke up after a full moon, I would be asleep, naked, on their porch. Or my wolf would try to over power me and go find them. When that didn't work, I started to get weaker, and weaker, my once huge appetite would be settled with only one small serving, then with half of that, to only a slice of bread, and now, soup is trying to fight it's way out of my stomach. My muscles got sore, and ached, until opening a water bottle left me in pain and exhausted. I would get tired, extremely tired and now, the fever. I'm reaching the final stages of this 'rebellion' and it could easier kill me. _Will_ kill me if I don't see my mates soon.

After forcing down some Advil and some Gravol. I managed to fall asleep and woke up to Granny coming in to check on me and re-soak the cloth.

"The fever only got worth... I have to go to the meeting to hand in all the notes we've taken, but I won't stay the whole time, I should be back in half an hour. I'll bring back some ice with me, it seems like it's be the only thing you'll be able to stomach from now on." I didn't have the strength to speak and only watched as she readjusted my pillows and moved to leave my room. I was asleep again before she could even close the door.

 _ **88888**_

 **Regina's POV**

Everyone was sitting worriedly around the table. Cautious and scared about the constant killings happening around town. Eugenia and Ruby are the only two missing before we could start the meeting, and if I am being completely honest, while it may be inappropriate with the situation going on, a big part of me is extremely excited to see Ruby. Emma and I haven't spoke to her in days and I could feel a tugging through the bond, wanting me to go find her, hold her... mate with her. Even Emma, I noticed, has been lost in thought a lot lately and I've sometimes caught her whispering the young wolf's name in her sleep, a peaceful smile on her face. The sound of the door opening brought my attention back to the present, I sat up straighter, excitement running through me and quickly deflated when only Granny alone walked in. Noticing the look on my face, she quickly spoke before anyone else did.

"Sorry for being late, Ruby is... really sick. I can't stay long, I have to be back soon to make sure she's alright, so please, if we can start." Worry shot through me at the quiver in her voice and without a second thought I raised my hand. Time froze around Granny and I spoke hurriedly.

"What's really wrong?" Granny glanced around the room before answering.

"Ruby has been avoiding both you and Emma. She hasn't been able to handle not being around you both without Emma knowing and being able to freely be happy with the both of you. Her wolf... rebelled... She's been getting weaker for the past weak. She can't stomach any food, can barely hold herself up.. she's got a horrible fever. Regina. I know you're afraid of ruining yours and Emma's relationship. But if you don't fix this soon... Ruby could... she might.." I understood the unfinished sentence and pushed back tears.

"How do I fix it? How can I help? What do I do?" Granny thought about for a moment and finally answered.

"Tell Emma. Figure out your answer. Let her know you either both love her very much, or if you'd love to have her friendship. For now though... a kiss is better than any doctor, Regina, and while Ruby would hate for me to say this, practically encourage you to cheat on Emma, it's what she needs. She needs to feel you. Needs to know you're there and that you care. Her wolf needs to understand that it can't give up. Not yet." I played back her answer in my head many times before nodding and unfreezing time. Without missing a beat, I continued.

"Alright, we'll make this quick, we'll go through the new clues we have then you're free to go." She nodded her agreement and we quickly sat down to start.

 _ **88888**_

The meeting ended a few hours ago. I was stuck in my own thoughts and I was fairly sure Emma noticed. She many times placed kisses over my neck, in all the spots that drove me crazy in attempt to catch my attention. After we returned home and had dinner, I instantly went to work. Emma sat behind me at the table as I worked.

"Can you pass me those herbs on the table, darling?" I through over my shoulder. Silence answered my request and after a few moments I turned to see what was wrong only to find my princess with tears in her eyes. I turned the heat down on the stove that was heating a pot filled with many different ingredients for a potion and sat in front of her, my thumb reaching up to catch the first tear drop that fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong, love? Why are you crying?" She took a breath, looking to the table, then back into my eyes.

"You care so much about Ruby suddenly. Interested in the wolf culture, finding every excuse possible to call her, making her potions when she's sick. I've heard you say her name in your sleep." A light bulb went off in my head as I realized what was going on. She thought I lost my love for her and care for Ruby. Not that I don't care for her, I just don't love her more than I do Emma, and I don't love Emma more than I do Ruby.

It hit me like a brick wall when I realized that I was using the word 'Love' and Ruby's name in the first sentence. It could be that I simply understood the bonding mate and already accepted it that it's... accelerating my feelings for the wolf.

"Emma. Emma, no. It's nothing like that. Okay, there's something I need to tell you. It's better if we all speak. You, me.. and Ruby. I promise you, Emma-" Before I could finish, my phone went off, the caller ID showed Eugenia calling. I answered in an instant to hear her voice filled with tears and fear.

"Regina! Please! Ruby, she's... she's convulsing. I- I don't know..." Fear raised in me and I jumped up, grabbing the herbs off the table, I threw them into the pot, mixed them and sprinkled my fingers over it, letting some of my magic fall in. I waved my hand and the content of the pot appeared in a vial. Turning to a still crying Emma, I spoke with pain in my heart.

"Emma, please listen. Ruby, she's very sick and it's my fault. It was Granny on the phone. She-... She's... I have to bring this over now or.. or she could die. Please understand and please meet me there as soon as you can." With another wave of my hands, I disappeared, the last thing I saw was Emma reaching fro the car keys.

I appeared in Ruby's bedroom and was frozen at the view Granny holding down a convulsing Ruby who was beginning to foam at the mouth. Without a word, I rushed over and gently moved Eugenia out of the way to cradle the wolf's head in my arm, keeping her steady as I tipped the vial slowly into her mouth. The moment the liquid slid down her throat, she stopped convulsing and instead all her muscles tensed. She stayed like this for another five minutes before relaxing into the bed and falling into a peaceful sleep. The room was quiet for a few more minutes as I argued with myself, and finally, I leaned in to press a simple kiss to her lips. As I moved back, Granny reached forward to place her hand on the sleeping girl's head.

"Her fever is gone and even with my fading senses I can hear her stomach growling for food." As she finished talking, I too heard a familiar grumble and chuckled. I watched as Granny tucked her back in gently, placed a kiss to her forehead and moved towards the door, I spent a few more minutes with Miss Lucas. I swiped my hand over her body, checking for any injuries the potion missed and was delighted to find none. With a last kiss to her damp but cool forehead, I left the room and walked down the stairs.

"Eugenia. It's time, with or without Ruby, I need to tell Emma, and I need to tell her now. Please, when she's awake, and fed, call me, I'll be right over. Granny gave me a thankful smile and turned to the kitchen, mumbling about making tea. It was only then that I realized that without Ruby, Granny would have no one else. I'm Sure Snow and David would be there for her, even Emma and I, but Ruby is family. She's watched her grow, if she were to die... I decided now would be the time to leave, Granny needs some time to calm down. I walked over to the door, opened it, and only made it two steps outside before I was trapped in a hug from behind.

I whipped around to find a tall, tired, brunette standing behind me. Relief washed over me and I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh God. Ruby, I was so afraid. Why did you do that? You can't just do that to me, to Emma, to Granny! That was Reckless! You should have used your head for once! You should have-" I was silenced by the feel of soft lips against mine.

I returned Ruby's kiss with passion and felt her relax into me, a moan echoing in her chest. My tongue flicked out to slide over her bottom lip and she immediately surrendered the kiss to me and opened her mouth, allowing me to discover the warmth of her mouth. As the kiss started to deepen even more and hands started to wander, the sound of a car door slamming closed made us jump apart. We straightened up our clothes and and embarrassed Ruby crossed her arms over the two excited nubs that stuck through her shirt after my recent fondling. We both turned to see Emma marching over.

"I got here as fast as I could. Ruby, you seem fine?" There was something in Emma's voice, she was hiding something, but I couldn't exactly place what it was. I answered for the stuttering wolf behind me.

"I arrived just in time, the potion worked and I was just telling Miss Lucas that if she didn't get back to bed and rest, that it could still fail." I gave Ruby and pointed look and she immediately straightened out of her casual lean and yawned, her arms not coming down.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, your majesty." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes or giggle and instead raised my brow. Emma cut in.

"I thought there was something we all had to talk about?" Ruby's eyes grew wide and she dropped her crossed arms. I had to stifle my laugh as both my and Emma's eyes zeroed in on her perky peaks.

"What? Now? I mean, uh, yeah, of course! I mean.. Um.." It seemed the fatigue really was getting to her now as she swayed slightly. I instantly reached out a hand to steady her and called out to Granny. Before she arrived I whispered quietly to Ruby.

"I'll tell her tonight, rest, my wolf, it'll all be better tomorrow." Her eye lids fluttered closed as Granny arrived and quickly grabbed hold of Ruby. She thanked us and gave a knowing smile as she helped a stumbling Ruby up to her room.

I closed the door and turned to Emma.

"We have to talk. At home." Without another word, the blond turned and walked back to the car. The ride home was silent, as was the time while we prepared for bed, and finally, I was ready, we were both laying in bed, silence in the air, and right before I had the chance to speak, Emma turned to me and placed her lips over mine. I many times tried to tell her how important this talk was but she always answered.

"It can wait for tomorrow. Please Regina, I need to feel you now, my Queen." Heat shot right to my core and I took control.

I rolled over, laying Emma on her back, both my legs on either side of her. With a wave of my hands, her arms were bound over her head and both our night clothes were gone.

"You crave the touch of your Queen tonight?" I racked my nails down her rib cage, creating angry red marks. Emma groaned and arched into me.

"Y- Yess, my Queen." My lips traced down her neck, teasing her pulse point with my tongue before moving down and capturing a hardened peak between my lips, scrapping my teeth over her sensitive nipple and letting my tongue dance over the tip.

Emma squirmed under me and I kissed the trail between he breast before giving the same attention to her right nipple. The moans that were leaving her mouth were musical and the way she continued to arch and thrust her hips wildly into my core was making me ache for my climax. As I kissed lower, down her stomach, I paused to tease her navel with my tongue and rack my nails down the inside of her thighs.

"Tell me what you want, princess." Emma's hips thrust into me frantically as she tried to form words. I grabbed hold of her hips and roughly pushed them into the bed. Holding her still until she spoke.

"Fuck me. Please Regina, my Queen, Fuck me." I smirked and without a paused slid two fingers into her wet centre.

She moaned loudly, her hips trying to free herself of my one hand still holding her down as she tried to fuck herself on my fingers. I started a steady pace and ran my tongue gently over her little bundle of nerves. As she started to near the edge, I climbed up her body to kiss and suck her nipples and her pulse point, my thumb replacing my tongue on her clit. Emma's orgasm was quickly approaching and I sped up my pace as I chose my favourite spot on her neck and let my tongue slide over it, it was only a few more seconds before Emma's moans started to get louder and I could feel her walls quivering against my fingers, I thrust my fingers in roughly a single time, curled my fingers forward, pressed down on her clit and bit into her neck. Emma let out a scream as her hips jumped uncontrollably. I started thrusting my fingers again, slowly and licked around my bite mark to help her come down until she was completely relaxed. I leaned over her, released her arms from the magical bond and massaged her sore arms.

"Thank you, my Queen. Please, allow me to thank you properly.." I raise my brow at her and had to hold back my laugh as she flipped us over. As she kissed down my body, it never occurred to me that there was something important I needed to talk to her about.

 _ **88888**_

 **Ruby's POV**

The next morning when I woke up, I was happy to see that I felt 100% better and quickly jumped out of bed at the smell of bacon that wafted up the stairs and to my room. Granny was happy to see me rushing down the stairs and didn't hesitate to fill my plate with food. Today is going to be a good day.

Or at least that's what I thought..

 _ **88888**_

The day got worse around noon. Granny convinced me to go back to bed for a few more hours, and told me I could come in during the lunch hour. I knew it was because she knows Emma and Gina eat lunch together at the diner everyday, but she played it off as if she just didn't want me to work the full day yet. I showed up around 12:45 and Instantly perked up at the view of the police cruiser parked in the front. I was even happier to see Emma leaning against said car. After a quick look around, I noticed Gina wasn't here yet.

Scared, yet excited to know how the talk went, I hesitantly walked over to Emma. She looked up as I approached and squinted slightly at me.

"Follow me, Rubes." She turned sharply and walked towards the woods. A bad feeling settled over me but I followed my mate like a lost puppy. We walked maybe five minutes into the forest before I started talking.

"Uh, Emma, wha-" My words were cut off by the impact of a fist to my jaw.

I looked up to her from my new position on the floor, hurt flashed through me and I could feel my wolf whimpering, wanting to fight back, but not wanting to hurt my mate in any way. Before I could speak again, Emma raised her leg and her boot covered foot came down sharply on my stomach. There was another small pause before she went for a punch again, this time, it landed on my nose with an audible crack and I felt blood gush over my top lip. Her beating got worse and worse as she started to rant.

"I love her. I always loved her. I talked to _you_ when I needed help with her, when I was scared, and you do _this_? I LOVE her. She... She loves you though, I can see it, and you love her. I didn't want to here that talk last night. You know what we did instead? We fucked, and it was soo good. But you probably know how good she is in bed already, don't you?" With a final punch to my already swollen eye, she stepped back.

"Regina is _Mine_. I love her. Stay away from us." She brushed her hair back, took a final look at me, then turned back towards the diner.

Tears streamed from my eyes, pain radiated from practically everywhere and I could smell my own blood strongly in the air...

My own blood and... What was that?

My eyes widened.

All those crime scenes, every time, I smelt it, and it didn't hit me. Of course! That weird smell..

 _Horses._

I forced my body to roll over to find the source of the smell and I froze when I saw who was standing behind me.

"Well it seems my Princess is done with her little wolf mate. Oh, I could have fun with you." I watched, to weak to run, as he approached me with a syringe filled with, by the smell of it, wolfs-bane. I felt the dull prick in my neck and felt a final tear roll down my cheek as the world faded to black.


End file.
